Robert Crawley's Dogs
Isis and Pharaoh are yellow labrador retrieversLabrador Retriever, who belong to the Crawley family. Both share a very close connection to the Earl of Grantham, as they are always beside him. Intro Aside from a couple of episodes, one of the dogs is shown at the very beginning of the show's introduction, walking beside the Earl of Grantham. Series One Pharaoh occasionally appears in the background in series one. The dog is never identified by name in the first season. Sometime between the end of series one (August, 1914) and the start of series two (July 1916), Pharaoh dies and is replaced by Isis.Pharoah replaced by Isis Series Two Isis appears in Series Two when Mrs. Patmore feeds her leftover Crêpe Suzette after telling Ethel that none were left over from the previous night's dinner. She also made several background appearances. Isobel also mentions her when she talks about the convalescent home, she asks what can be done about keeping her out of the rooms to which Robert replies "I can answer that - absolutely nothing!" Christmas Special Isis appears in the Christmas Special when Thomas hides her in a shack. His plan was to keep her hidden and then find her to gain Lord Grantham's trust, potentially causing him to be promoted to valet. However, his plan backfires when a village girl finds Isis and brings her to the Earl for a reward. However, the Earl sees that Thomas was searching for Isis and is touched. Thomas gains his trust and is hired once again. Series Three Isis occasionally appears in the background. Christmas Special 2012 Tom Branson is holding Isis on her leash when the family leave for Scotland. Robert asks him to walk her a lot, saying she can get lazy. Later he is walking her when he goes to lunch at the Grantham Arms. Series Four Isis appears in the background, such as during the performance of Jack Ross and his band members. Later, when Lord Grantham leaves for America to visit his in-laws, he asks Tom to look after the women in the house, and especially Isis. Behind the Scenes ]] *Pharaoh is played by a dog named 'Roly'. Lady Carnarvon’s dog did not like other male dogs in his territory, so Roly was replaced by a female dog named 'Ellie' to play Isis. *The yellow lab that took over the part of Isis later, during series three, is named 'Abbey'. Abbey then went on to be in the Christmas episode and series four, and will also be in the 2013 Christmas episode and series five. 5 Things You Didn’t Know About the Downton Abbey Dogs *The Yellow Lab was not bred until the middle of the 20th century, prior to that the closest in colour was the Golden Lab which was more butterscotch in colour.Yellow Labrador Retriever Notes *Both dogs' names are references to Ancient Egypt, and were likely chosen to tribute the Earl of Carnarvon who financed Howard Carter's expedition that eventually let to the discovery of the tomb of Tutankhamen (artifacts from the tomb are still at Highclere Castle). References Category:Characters Category:Crawley family members